Just Realizing It
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: 3 yrs have passed since they first met, and he's just now realizing his feelinggs for her, but is it too late now or is this the beginning of something? Please review at least chapter 8 since i had lots of fun writting it.Please review. J/A.
1. Chapter 1

To be very honest, this is my first venture into the romance genre, and I don't even know If I'll be able to do it, I'm more of a angsty person, so my stories tend to be angsty, so I'll try really hard, then again, even this chapter seemed kinda angsty, so anyway, plz read.

p.s. I wonder if you can tell whose POV is it from?

I think I always knew, but I was too immature to do anything about it.

Everyone with eyes has to notice her, but that wasn't it, at least not entirely.

I mean, we didn't necessarily start off very well, but the misunderstanding was resolved quickly and she left an impression on me, but my mind was too full of other things to really put any of my feelings in perspective.

And now, now I think it's too late. I have finally matured enough to admit it to myself, but I've changed too, and not all changes are good. I just don't feel like myself anymore, and that's a problem.

She hasn't changed at all though. She's still that level-headed girl whom everyone admires. The girl all other girls want to be and the one all the boys fantasize about.

I didn't.

I never saw her that way.

I come from a different place. It's not that I'm saying she's not attractive, she is, very attractive, but it's not her physical appearance that drew me in. It was something else, something very different.

It was that strength, I've never met a girl like her, but then again, even though I was fifteen my mind was more like that of a child and girls had been the last thing on my mind, but she was the first.

She might seem harsh and frigid, but in reality she's really nice, but she knows how to keep people at arms length.

Unfortunately, after many events, most of them supernatural and revolving around my being, we grew apart and I don't think I have a right to burden her any longer.

We will graduate and we'll probably see less and less of each other until we become a memory in each others mind, but at least I will take with me all the good times and the bad times spend in this place.

I smile a bitter smile that has become me, and stand up to stretch my legs.

I'm the only one left in this run-down dorm, but I don't mind, I actually like this solitude.

I need to get some fresh air, all this thinking that used to be so unlike me has become almost like breathing for me, and it bogs me down.

The clear skies might help ease my troubled mind.

At least this school year is almost over and I will leave this place.

I leave my room, but apparently she had the same thoughts as I, because there she was looking out at the water that stretches over this island.

I try to go back, but she notices, and yet she doesn't say anything.

We just stand there in an awkward silence, none of us saying a word. I can hear the crickets, the slow sloshing of the waves somewhere, our breathing. It really was starting to unnerve me, but she finally spoke up.

"It's cold." She said, her eyes never leaving the dark cold waters.

"Yeah." I respond realizing for the first time that it really was cold.

"They really should give us a winter uniform." She tells me.

"Yeah."

Apparently, one thing hadn't changed about me, and that was my lack of vocabulary.

"Well I have to get going, I'll see you around." She tells me suddenly.

"Yeah…" I say, and then, "…yeah see ya." But she's far away by then.

Maybe I should start reading some more, since that was probably the worst conversation I've ever had with anybody.

But then again, I knew it was hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Well that certainly is depressing. My first try to write romance and I don't get many reviews, but anyway, I will keep trying to do my best. Thanx for taking the time to read and write a review 4 my story. If you'd like to read a less depressing YGO GX story, read my other one, **"Confusion"**

It was a strange encounter.

My heart feels heavy.

There is no trace of that happy-go-lucky boy I met three years ago.

I think I've always felt this way, but that's not what bothers me. Even if my feelings weren't what they are, as my friend, I'd worry anyway. The thing is, I feel it even more, that change because I like him.

Probably since the first time I saw him duel.

That was the day. 

I thought he was interesting. He was a cute kid, but too out of the loop to take him seriously, at least in the beginning.

We became fast friends and slowly his childish antics and his seeming obliviousness 

grew onto me.

I'd be lying if I say that those same things that made him so endearing didn't grate on me sometimes because they did, but that wasn't the only reason I fancied him.

The reason is much more complex.

In his obliviousness he was the first boy that treated me like a human before treating me like a girl and I liked that kind of attention.

I may seem like an ice queen, but I keep people at arms length because I am tired of all the boys gawking at me. It really can get tiring. I appreciate their affections, but I am not the only girl in this school.

But lately, we have grown apart.

I know he's gone through a lot, but he's not the only one.

We've all gone through changes, maybe he's suffered the most, but that doesn't mean that we haven't had our share of pain and suffering.

I wish I could talk to him, but he keeps avoiding all of us.

It's infuriating.

Last time I tried to talk to him, he shut me down, and ever since then, we've been barely cordial.

I want to talk, but it's not my personality to beg, and no matter how much I like him I can't lose my head over this.

I need to think clearly, the day when we can see eye to eye will come. I know it.

There has to be a way to get through to him, but that solution has been eluding me.

I wonder if he'd be bothered if he knew about my feelings? He might not even realize them. Even though he's matured, both physically and emotionally, I wonder if he's mature enough to love? 

It might be pretentious of me to call it love, after all I am only 18, but even so, is he even aware of those types of feelings?

I try not to think about it, after all we will all go our separate ways in a couple of months and our time spend here will just become a memory.

But before I go, I want to make sure that he is still the same boy that I once knew.

Then and only then will I be able to let go of him. I fear that if he's not the same person under that scowl I would only worry and I can't afford to stop my life like that.

But then again I don't know if I can spread my wings.

I've been avoiding the outside world, the world that lies just over this sea that engulfs this place, and have been trying to hold on to this place.

Maybe I need to grow up before I can see him eye to eye.

Maybe that's the reason why we've been unable to talk.

The phone rigs.

I pick it up.

"Asuka-kun may you come to my office?"

It's principal Sameshima.

I wonder what he wants me for?

"I'll be there shortly."

I hang up the phone and head towards the principal's office.

I need to spread my wings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Asuka-sempai

So yeah I took a while to update, but this story is almost done…well review plz, cus it gets boring w/o u guys's reviews ya know.

Thanx 4 ur support.

"Asuka-sempai!" a voice called out to her.

"Yes what is it?" but a blinding flash was her answer. "Huh?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Asuka-sempai that was very unflattering, you don't want to be remembered _like this_, do you?" a short girl said giving her the camera.

"That wasn't my fault, you didn't give me any warning."

"Ok then, stand there and look pretty."

Finally the girl got the shot she wanted.

"So what is this all about?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, it's for the seniors. So that they don't forget about each other once they graduate…but.." the chipper girl's voice lowered, "…but I haven't been able to get a picture of Judai-sama…You don't happen to know where he is right?"

"Ah…no…no, we haven't talked in a long time." Said Asuka.

"Want to help me look for him?"

"Sure."

The girl whose name was Rei was screaming Judai's name at the top of her lungs, Asuka quietly followed.

Judai could hear the calls, but didn't make any motion to let them know where he was.

Suddenly Rei and Asuka were in front of him.

"Judai-sama we came here to take a picture of you!"

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood…"he said turning away and meeting Asuka's gaze.

"Do it for Rei, she came all the way out here just to look for you." Asuka told him.

"But.."

"C'mon it'll be over soon!" Rei told him.

"They're memories." Asuka said.

He had no choice but to accept, the girls weren't going to let him go peacefully. Once the pictures were done he started to walk away from them and return to his loneliness, but before he could clear out Rei called out to him.

"Judai-sempai Kenzan and I are planning a graduation party for you guys, so don't forget to go!"

"If I feel like it." Was all he said.

Asuka felt like going up to him and slapping some courtesy into him, but she relented. Who cared, they were going to graduate and part ways, and then one day she was going to realize that he was just a nice memory and nothing more.

"You didn't tell me that you were having a party." She told Rei in an accusatory tone.

"Sorry Asuka-sempai, it slipped my mind. Do you think Judai-sama will come?"

"Who knows?"

Rei and Asuka parted ways.

'Thank you for helping me look for Judai-sama." Rei told her.

"I didn't do anything."

Back in the wilderness surrounded by silence Judai had time to think.

When was the last time he had fun? Maybe the party didn't seem like such a bad idea, maybe he'd pop his head in to check it out.

But then there was Asuka. Every time he saw her, she was more distant. Today she hardly said a word to him. He was half expecting her to let him have it, but she contended herself to just telling him to take the pictures for memories and Rei's sake.

"Yeah I know it's mostly my fault." He told the night.

"So did you get Judai to come?" Kenzan eagerly awaited for Rei's answer.

"He said he'd come if he felt like it."

"Then there's a chance he'll come."

"Let's hope so'


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not too good at writing duels, besides it would have been pretty pointless to do so anyway, since that's not the focus of the story. I guess there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but the next one will, so I hope u keep reading. thanx 4 ur reviews, they make me happy!

The day of the party arrived and Judai was a no-show.

"I thought he might come." Rei said disappointed.

Asuka, Sho, Manjyome, Rei and Kenzan were together at the party, everyone had just one thing on their mind, where was Judai?

"I'm going to get some air." Asuka announced. She was feeling suffocated. Were they really going to graduate not talking to each other? She hoped not, but she didn't really see a way out of the situation they were in.

"Oh ok just hurry back for the duel." Rei told her.

"Duel? What duel?" asked Asuka surprised.

"Oh that was the surprise. We're going to have a tag duel." Kenzan said and at the exact same moment it was announced on the loud speaker.

'And now it's time for our main attraction! Everyone pair up with someone of the opposite sex and let's start this duel!'

Immediately all the boys rushed to Asuka's side wanting to be her partner. She felt a bit overwhelmed and started to walk out the door when she bumped into a latecomer.

"Look everyone Asuka-sempai chose Judai-sempai as her partner!" someone said.

"Oh my god, Asuka and Judai together!" exclaimed Junko and Momoe.

Asuka and Judai were speechless. They had not planned this!

"Ah…no…we…this is a …" but nobody would let Asuka or Judai say anything.

"But I wanted to be Judai-sama's partner." Whined Rei.

"Then that would beat the idea of having the undergrads duel the seniors." Kenzan pointed out.

"Who cares?" Rei told him curtly.

Kenzan sighed.

The duels got underway.

Asuka was the strongest female duelist in school and Judai was the best male duelist, but would they work well in a team?

Hardly.

Judai was playing solo and ignoring Asuka for the most part, making the blonde girl angry. That didn't mean that they lost though and through all they made it to the finals where they were going to face Kenzan and Rei.

"Isn't this fun Judai-sama?" Rei gushed.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess." Was his absent-minded answer.

"Ok let's start this." Said Kenzan.

Nothing changed, Judai kept ignoring Asuka's cards and she was beyond pissed, but luckily for Judai, Rei had a trick up her sleeve or else he would have been one dead guy.

"…with this card we can switch partners.." Rei was saying. "Do you want to change partners Asuka-sempai?" she asked her slyly.

"With pleasure, I am tired of being partners with someone like him." He could hear the contempt in her voice, what had he done?

Rei was beyond happy.

Kenzan was disappointed. His undergrad vs. seniors duel was ruined.

"Let's show them what we've got." Asuka told him menacingly.

'I'm scared.' Thought Kenzan.

Asuka was being ruthless, she was angry after all, and Judai just kept angering her more.

Why was it that all through the duels he had ignored her and her cards, but was using Rei's? And how come he was treating Rei with such kindness but didn't seem to care about her?

She unleashed her signature move, which provoked more than just a point reduction to the other side.

"Wow I hadn't seen that move in a while. I still remember that first time, I was impressed. I thought you were one interesting girl." Judai told her smiling.

He was smiling, so that meant that he was still that same boy under that scowl.

Asuka smiled back. "Yeah, I thought you were pretty interesting yourself."

Suddenly it was as if they were in their own little world remembering the good old days.

"Sorry Rei, but…" Rei's card was destroyed and she was forced to go back to her original partner.

Asuka and Judai high fived each other and finally, after all that, Judai was using Asuka's cards.

They won the duel and shook hands, but stayed like that longer than they should. When they realized that, they let go embarrassed.

"You know I was wondering where the Judai who enjoyed duels had gone." She told him.

"Yeah about that…sorry I was being such a jerk."

She smiled at him.

"It's ok as long as know that you haven't really changed."

He didn 't quite understand what she meant, but he smiled back. It really felt good to duel for fun, and not have to be worrying about life and limb.

He looked at Asuka; she was still smiling.

She turned around and gave him a thumbs up sign. She had been running away but now she could finally say she'd resolved all her issues.

She knew what she had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Well like i promised in the previous chapter, there is something going on in this one...so if anyone is reading..review...

P.S I dont know if u've noticed, but I have a pretty skewed vision of romance, so dont run away just cus its not what u traditionally find in romance stories, plz.

Without further Ado, here's chapter 5!

Later that night as Judai was heading back to the now deserted Osiris red dorm he saw the very familiar figure of his friend.

"Asuka, what's up?" he asked approaching her.

"Hello. It was a fun duel today." she said meeting him.

"Yeah, I had forgotten what it felt like to duel because I wanted to."

"Judai…" she began.

"Yeah?"

"I…I…" but the words wouldn't come, "I've decided that thanks to you I'm going to go to America and do some research. I was afraid to leave this place, but you showed me otherwise." That wasn't what she wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come. It was the end anyway, so did it really matter?

"Ah…oh…America, really? Wow that's far…"

"You'll be a pro traveling all over the place you can't be saying things like that," she told him.

"Hehehe, yeah I guess you're right, but now that you tell me this I realize that we are about to graduate and go our different ways."

"It's been nice knowing you." She said.

"It's been fun, but it's not like we'll never see each other again, you are my _**fianceé**_ after all_."_ He told her with a smile.

She was left speechless. "Wha…? You still remember that? Wait, you said you didn't know what fiancée meant."

"Hehehe, I didn't, but somehow I wasn't too convinced about the answer you gave me and Sho kept throwing me death glares, so I decided to go to the library and check it out."

She was wide-eyed.

"I know impressive huh? Me in the library." He was still smiling that stupid smile he always had.

"But that was…that was an insanity…"

"So? At least it gives us an excuse to see each other right?"

"Ah yeah…I guess." she said uncertainly.

"You know I thought that guy was annoying, going on about fiancées and whatnot, I lived for the duel and didn't care much about anything else, but I've learned otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"Dueling is fun, but there are other things more important than that."

"Like what?"

"Friends, job security, life in general."

"Job security? You are sounding like an old man."

"Heh. Well I'll see ya around." He told her suddenly walking away.

"Yeah…." She said but something was bothering her, "…Judai!" she called out to him.

"Hmmm?" he stopped and turned to face her once again.

"Why…why bring that up?"

"Huh?"

"The fiancée thing."

"Like I said, that way I know for sure I'll see you again."

"It doesn't make any sense, even if we're not…"

"Maybe, but it'll be fun to say 'I'm going to see my fiancée.' I can imagine people's faces when I tell them who my fiancée is."

"Oh so you just want to show me off eh?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm not kidding or anything, I guess a part of me kinda wishes it were real." He said without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh what? Hehehehe, about what I just said, don't pay attention to it, I just said it without thinking."

"But you we're serious?"

"Look, I've been a jerk and I'm stupid, I admit it, so it's stupid to think about that right?" he told her.

"Don't I have a say in it? I mean, you're not the only one being affected. Even if the fiancée thing was a joke, if anyone knew about it, that we are "engaged" and we happen to be involved with someone else that would cause unnecessary problems."

"I guess you are right, I was being stupid, but we'll see each other again even if we _are not_ engaged, is a promise.

"Judai, why did you kept ignoring my cards all through our duels, but once you partnered up with Rei you changed?" she asked changing the subject.

"Rei is a little kid."

"So you thought that because I'm 18 I wouldn't get hurt?"

"What? Hurt? I never meant to be mean or anything, but I just wasn't feeling like dueling and then suddenly I'm partnered up with you. My head was in a scramble."

"Jeez, was it that bad to be partnered up with me? Am I _that_ disagreeable? You took such good care of her; it was strange seeing you so involved."

He couldn't tell her that the main reason why he seemed so distant and like he didn't care was because he didn't want his feelings for her to be known. He didn't want to burden her with them.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I like her better or anything, it's actually the opposite."

"You know Judai, I accept. We'll stay engaged until the day that either one of us goes a separate way. Good night." She said suddenly.

Neither one of them was going to come out and say it, but both understood that night their feelings for each other without the need to openly say it.

Both smiled as they each headed towards their rooms their misunderstandings finally put to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know them and something is up

Bleah, writing romance is hard!!(And this isn't even considered real romancetear tear) but anyway, I think this chapter was kinda(?) bland, but I think the next one is the last, so just bear with moi for one more chapter…thanx 4 ur reviews!

"I know them and something is up. They've been smiling a complacent smile all morning, like they know something we don't!" Junko exclaimed.

"You think maybe they've realized that they like each other?" Momoe said.

"Nah, I doubt it. C'mon, it's Judai we are talking about." Junko retorted.

"I guess you have a point. And Asuka isn't much better. She's too stubborn to admit it." Said Momoe.

Unbeknown to them something really had changed.

Asuka and Judai were closer than ever without really saying much.

Somewhere deep in their hearts and minds they had finally admitted to themselves and to each other what they felt, but were trying not to push anything too hard. If it wasn't broken why fix it?

"Hey Asuka, what's going on between Judai and you?" Junko drilled her.

"Nothing, we made up."

"Is that _**all**_ you did?"

"What are you trying to imply Junko?" Asuka retorted somewhat defensively.

"Oh _you know_ what I'm trying to say." Junko replied slyly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Junko and Momoe but nothing happened."

"C'mon, are you going to graduate without telling him what you feel?" Momoe said.

"Momoe, we're graduating, and besides, did you forget, Ayanokoji-san engaged us?" Asuka responded. There was no way she was going to tell her friends what had really happened.

"Wait, what are you saying Asuka? Is that for real?" Junko piped in.

Asuka just smiled, "Well it _could_ happen right?" but that was all she was going to say.

"Asuka!" her friends exclaimed.

"If you ever receive a wedding invitation with Judai's name on it, then you know what happened, for now I'm just an 18 year old girl going to America after graduation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junko and Momoe asked themselves.

Of course, Junko and Momoe weren't the only ones that noticed something was up; Sho also noticed a change in his old friend.

"Judai, you seem different, did something happen last night after the duel?" Sho asked.

"Eh, no why?"

"You look happy."

"Well, I finally feel better." Judai told his friend.

Sho looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"So, have you and Asuka patch things up? Sho asked instead.

"Eh? Oh that, yeah, yeah we did."

Sho wasn't sure, it wasn't his strong point, but he could almost swear that Asuka meant more to Judai than just a friend.

"Sho, Judai." A feminine voice called out to them.

"Hello Asuka." Judai greeted.

"How's it going, Asuka?" said Sho.

"Hello to both of you." She greeted.

Sho looked at both of them intensely, feeling something was up, but not sure what it was.

"So what brings you over?" Judai asked his blonde friend.

"Did you forget? We have graduation rehearsal."

"Oh yeah, you're right, but that sounds so boring."

"Well soon enough you'll be all over the world being a pro, so just deal with it for a little longer."

"Yeah."

And Sho could almost swear that he saw their hands touch but quickly dismissed it as lack of sleep.

"Let's go." Asuka told the boys walking ahead of them.

"Judai, you and Asuka…."

"Hmmm? What about Asuka and me?"

"Nothing, I'm thinking way too much."


	7. Chapter 7

Well, sorry for the long break.i... was having writter's block..but the next chapter will be the last...thanks 4 ur reviews, i really liked writing this story...its my vision of how a romance between those 2 will play out, i wonder if i captured their personalities ok?

Graduation was approaching all too soon, and everyone was buzzing with excitement and some sadness

For some, graduation came all too soon, and for others it felt like an eternity.

"Argh I feel like I've been in this school forever! I mean, I'm going to graduate with my younger sister!" Fubuki was exclaiming.

"But you are so cool Fubuki-sama we are all going to miss you!" his fan club told him, boosting his ego.

"Will you cut it out already Fubuki." His sister's voice interrupted his moment.

"Asuka!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"The graduation ceremony is going to start soon, we have to get going" she told him.

Sometimes she wondered how was it that Fubuki was her older brother when he acted more like a child. Nonetheless, they were really close.

"So Asuka, are you going to let Judai win this duel?"

"Hmph, as if."

"You're not?!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's your boyfriend!"

Asuka took the bait and before she noticed she had spoken.

"My feelings have nothing to do with this. This is business."

"Aha! So you do like him!"

Asuka was petrified. Fubuki was the last person she'd like for him to know, she'd never live it down until she married.

"That's not what I meant."

"So when are you guys getting married and making me an uncle?"

"Fubuki you should stop spending so much time in Junko and Momoe's room doing each other's hair and nails, they are starting to rub off."

"Did you just imply that I'm gay? I do not have a crush on Ryo, ok!?"

"I didn't say you did, I'd be creepy if you had a crush on him. I'd feel sad for the poor guy." Asuka told her brother.

"But you re thinking it."

"That's not something I should get worked out about, whatever your feelings are, I respect them." She told him gaining a bear hug from her brother.

By that time they had reached the stadium where the already traditional graduation duel took place.

"Asuka there you are! We thought you had run away so you wouldn't have to face Judai!" Junko and Momoe exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I want to face Judai? Ever since that first year I've waited for this moment." She told her friends.

"So are you guys gonna end it with a kiss?" Junko asked.

Asuka glared at her.

"I was just joking geez." Junko murmured.

Asuka walked away from her friends and joined her unofficial boyfriend on the battle field.

They smiled at each other.

"I'm not letting you win this time." Asuka told him menacingly.

Judai smirked, "neither am I"

Asuka smirled back at him, "Let's get started."

Both looked deadly serious that nobody knew what was going to happen.

By the time it all ended, both teens were exhausted.

"When did you learn that move?" Judai asked the girl.

"Hmph, did you think I'm going to go to America to become a researcher without practicing while I'm still at school?" was Asuka's reply.

Judai gave her a thumbs up and they locked hands.

"Sooooo….where's the kiss?" Fubuki had sneaked up to them and whispered in Judai's ear.

"Ack!" Judai exclaimed, losing his balance, which Junko used as an excuse to give the stumbling teen a little push.

Since they had been high-fiveing each other and facing each other, when Junko pushed him Asuka tried to stabilize him but that only made things worse since someone had tripped her too and she fell hard on her back not realizing she had brought Judai down with her.

The outcome was Judai and Asuka in a very compromising position and their reactions would forever go down as Duel Academy's most memorable graduation ever.


	8. Chapter 8

This was going to be the last chapter, but I ended up making it into 2...please review, i really enjoyed writting this chapter and would like to know what others thought...ok...hope u like it!

"Well I'm off to see my fiancée." A brunette young man told his companion.

"Fiancée? Since when are you engaged?" his companion asked surprised.

He gave the other man a sly smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said before he took off running.

The other man shook his head and smiled.

How long had it been since he met him?

It had been about ten years, and in those ten years he'd seen him grow and mature, even though there were times where he still let himself be a child, like today, as he ran off to meet his fiancée.

'I wonder who she is, he never said anything about having a girlfriend and I've been his manager for a long time and now he's engaged?' the man asked himself. 'Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.' He thought when his cell phone cut through his line of thought.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Onii-san, it's been a while." The voice on the other side of the receiver said.

"Sho how have you been?" the man asked.

"I've been doing just fine, how's Judai doing?"

"You should know better than I. By the way, did you know he was engaged?"

"He's what?! To whom?!" Sho exclaimed.

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend." Ryo told his younger brother. "And I've been his manager for a long time now."

"I should take the next plane to America and make him tell me."

"Don't you have responsibilities?" Ryo asked his brother.

"If you find anything out, call me!" Sho said before hanging up.

Ryo remained still for a minute after his brother's little outburst and smiled.

Really, he'd been through a lot and had matured right alongside them and was glad everybody had moved on with their lives.

…………………………………………..

A certain blonde sat in a café sipping water and constantly staring at her cell phone.

Suddenly a brunette appeared before her.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" he asked her out of breath.

She gave him a small smile, "No, I just got here."

He plopped himself heavily on the chair. "So do you want to order anything?" she asked him.

"Water." He said taking her cup.

"How far did you run?" she asked as he gulped down her water.

"27th and Main." He answered after he'd gulped down the water.

"That far? What were you doing that far?"

"I was with Ryo."

"Oh." She said, "Then you should have called me instead of running all the way from there."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "It's ok, I need the exercise."

She rolled her eyes, "So what did you tell Ryo?"

"The truth." He told her simply.

"The truth? I thought you said you didn't want anybody to know. I mean, you haven't even told Sho and he's your best friend."

"You know I've been thinking, maybe we should get married." He dead-panned.

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked bewildered.

"Hmmm? I guess I am." He said absent-mindedly.

She gave a little laugh, "This is probably the driest weirdest marriage proposal ever, but it's so like you."

He looked at her sideways, "So, is that a yes?"

She shook her head, "You are unbelievable."

……………………………………………………

"Say what now?!" Sho exclaimed when he received the call from his best friend.

"Yeah, Asuka and I are getting married and we are planning to get married at Duel Academy." Judai told him.

"How come you never told me you were going out?!" Sho asked feeling a little betrayed.

"We wanted to keep it a secret since everyone was so hell bend on us dating."

"So have you asked the Principal for permission?" Sho asked.

"You think Chronos would refuse us?"

"No I guess you have a point. So who else knows about this?"

"Besides Ryo, you are the first one to know." Judai told him. "I'm about to call Manjyome and the rest."

"Good luck with that, he might kill you on your wedding night." Sho joked.

"Hahaha, he's with Rei now so it should be ok."

"Riiiight… the two who were jilted got together, that doesn't sound like a very healthy choice." Sho said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Asuka is in the process of calling Junko and Fubuki, I guess you can tell Momoe, I'll have to call Kenzan, Misawa, Ed, Saiou, Johann, Jim and the rest."

"Heh, I can't wait to see you guys again."

"Well we'll see you shortly." Judai said before hanging up.

The days that came were pure craziness.

Since most of their friends resided in Japan, they were having their wedding overseas, but preparing for your wedding while you are living on the other side of the planet and working so you won't leave any lose ends was tough.

"So Asuka was your fiancée all along." Ryo said not surprised by the news.

"Yeah and sorry for making this wedding such short notice and having you re-arrange all my things."

"You just have to pay me double." Ryo told him.

"Ok yeah, that sounds fair."

…………………………………………………

"What?!" Asuka had to move the headset away from her ears as Fubuki's and Junko's voices echoed.

"Are you done venting?" Asuka asked them.

"Hell no we aren't! How come you never told us that you two were dating!" Junko boomed.

"This is exactly why." Asuka responded calmly.

"Ooh, I knew it, I knew it! That day you were smiling so mysteriously, argh! I should have known! You did mention something abpout that but I just dismissed it!" Junko was screaming through the receiver.

"Get over it. You got what you wanted, right?" Asuka told her old friend.

"That's not the point!" Junko exclaimed angrily, but secretly she was really happy things ended that way. "By the way. Why the short notice? Are you pregnant or something?"

"What? No it has nothing to do with that, but since I know you are never going to believe me, you'll just have to wait 9 months and see for yourself."

"I cannot imagine you or him as parents."

"Neither can I, so that is not the reason we are marrying on such a short notice, it's just one of those things you have to do when you get a chance."

The whole Duel Academy was buzzing with the news of Judai's and Asuka's wedding.

Even if the younger kids had never met them, they knew about them since they were pretty high profile people, especially Judai and this wedding gave them an excuse to goof off for a day or two.

"Hmm, this place doesn't change." Asuka said as she took in the scenery of her former school.

"Yeah, we had a lot of great and trying times here didn't we?"

"Yes we did."

"Judai!" a voice interrupted their remisniscing.

"Hey Sho what's up?"

"Hello Asuka." The short man told her.

"Hello Sho, how have you been? Where's Momoe?"

"She's on her way." Sho said. "So, where's my onii-san?"

"He stayed behind fixing some things; he'll be arriving tomorrow or the next." Judai told Sho.

"People should start arriving soon I'm guessing." Sho told them.

"Why? The wedding isn't until Saturday, it's only Wednesday." Asuka said.

Sho smiled. "Hmm, yeah but…well...you'll see…" he said leading them to the Osiris Red dormitories.

There in what was the cafeteria of the dorm were all of their friends reunited.

The soon to be married couple beamed at the sight of all their friends present.

"Congratulations!" Momoe exclaimed. "Oh my god, when Sho told me about it, I could not believe it!"

"Well, when you told me that you were marrying Sho, I couldn't believe it either." Asuka told her dryly.

"I couldn't even believe that myself!" Momoe exclaimed."But that was not as shocking as Junko and Fubuki-san!"

"Nothing can ever beat that except for maybe Rei and Manjyome." Sho interceded.

"What's so weird about that?" A sourly young man asked.

"Oh Manjyome, good to see you!" Judai exclaimed.

"I don't feel the same way." Manjyome responded, bored, "Oh and for the record, I haven't married Rei yet."

"Hahaha, maybe you should marry this Saturday too." Sho told Manjyome.

"No! This is Asuka and Judai's day, they can marry some other time." Momoe exclaimed.

"Ok relax Momoe, besides I was only joking, isn't Rei a little young to marry yet?"

"I heard somebody talking about me? I'm 20 years old. I'm old enough to marry if I wanted too." Said Rei coming into the room. "Hello Judai-sama, Asuka-san" she told the couple.

"Wow Rei you've gotten taller!" Judai exclaimed when he saw the younger girl.

"You didn't really think I was going to stay that short forever did you?"

"Mmm…." But before Judai could respond a flash of purple startled them.

"Sister!" Fubuki embraced Asuka in a bear hug.

"I need to breathe Fubuki." Asuka told her brother pushing him off. "And what are you wearing?"

"Asuka! Thank goodness you are here, maybe now Fubuki will listen to what I'm saying!" Junko's voice came screaming before she even entered the room.

"One thing is for sure, Fubuki if you are wearing the horrendous outfit on Saturday I will not let you attend the ceremony." Asuka told him.

"So Asuka, I want to see your wedding dress!" Junko exclaimed changing the subject.

"Wedding dress?" Asuka asked confused.

In all the commotion she had forgotten all about it.

"Don't tell me you don't have one." Junko said incredoulous.

"I forgot all about it."

"Well then, we have to go shopping!"

Meanwhile Fubuki had slid towards Judai and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"So Judai, do you have your tux ready for the big day?"

"What?"

"You don't?!" Sho and Fubuki exclaimed.

"I forgot, lemme call Ryo and ask him to get me one."

"By the way, where is Ryo?" Fubuki asked noticing for the first time his best friend was missing.

"He stayed back in L.A. to fix some things, but he should be here tommorow or the next." Judai told him as he dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Ryo, can you do me another favor? I kinda forgot I need a tux to get married, so can you get me one?"

"You forgot?" Ryo asked incredously."Sure what would you like?"

"Eh? Anything, I trust your judgement."

Judai hung up his cell phone and returned to his friends.

"So it's settled, your tux will be arriving with Ryo right?" Fubuki asked.

"Yeah, it will."


	9. Chapter 9

I really like weddings, so I guess that's why they are marrying? Anyway…enjoy.

"So Judai you are not marrying Asuka in such short notice because she's you know…" Sho asked.

"She's what? Busy?" Judai responded not getting what Sho was implying.

"I mean…um...pregnant." Sho told him.

"Eh? No, that has nothing to do with it. I mean…Asuka and I…uh…we haven't really…"

Sho could see where that conversation was heading and even though he'd known both for ages, he was still surprised about what his friend was implying.

"What I'm trying to say is we haven't really 'dated'."

"So you're saying you skipped the dating part and got engaged?" Sho asked incredously.

"Actually we've been engaged since that time remember that tennis match with whatshisface?"

Sho's eyes couldn't get any bigger, but if they could, they'd be popping out of his head.

"Are you serious? You are seriously saying that you two took that insanity to heart?"

"Heh, in the beginning I didn't really care about that, but well, things happened, besides we already knew each other and saw each other a lot in L.A and spend so much time together that I guess we were kinda dating in a way………………………………………"

………………………………………….."I guess if you two have stuck to each other for all these years even if you never officially dated you'll be ok." Junko was saying.

"Is it that strange?"

"Strange? C'mon Asuka, you are getting married, yet you never went on an official date of course it's weird!" Momoe interceded.

"I mean, have you two ever even kissed?" Junko asked.

"Hey the fact that we somewhat skipped the whole dating part doesn't mean that we sometimes didn't do things other couples would do, or did you really think that I'd marry just because?"

Her friends just stared at her not knowing how to respond.

"We knew we were engaged, we knew of each others feelings and when we met again in Los Angeles we occasionally went out, but we never stated we were 'dating' per se, but I know my feelings are very clear, that hasn't changed at all."

"So is he less of an idiot now?" Junko asked changing the subject.

"He's matured, but if he'd changed much, then he would not be Judai."

"Heh, you have a point." Junko said laughing.

"As nice as this conversation has been, we need to hurry or else Asuka will end up marrying in jeans and a t-shirt." Momoe told the other two girls.

"Ah you're right, let's go. Picking wedding dresses is no easy task and you only have 2 days left!"

Let just say that shopping with Junko and Momoe was never an easy task, but shopping for a wedding dress with Junko and Momoe was a nightmare. Everyone had their own opinions, everyone liked a different dress, and the bride, the one that had the ultimate choice was ignored most of the time.

"WILLYOU TWO SHUT UP FOR 2 SECONDS!!" Asuka screamed at them after she'd had it.

Junko and Momoe stared at her, pertrefied.

Asuka massaged her temples, "I'm the one getting married, and yet we haven't even looked at any _real bride's_ dress." She pointed put.

Junko and Momoe sweat-dropped. "Sorry Asuka, we kinda got carried away looking at _bridesmaid_ dresses."

"Yeah I realized that." Asuka thought sarcastically.

Finally and after a whole day wasted all three women agreed on a dress.

It was a pearl colored strapless dress with some texture on the top and the skirt was plain. (Did you ever see the promos for "Dirt"? Well Asuka's dress is something like that except that its pearl instead of red) It was a simple dress, but like Junko and Momoe said, it suited Asuka.

Saturday morinig was probably even a crazier day than the day they went shopping for her wedding dress.

Junko and Momoe had taken it upon themselves to supervise everything so that Asuka's wedding would be unforgettable, the thing was they were driving Asuka insane, so much that Asuka _wanted_ to forget all about those days.

"So are you nervous?" Momoe asked her as she helped Asuka put on her dress.

"No, not really." Answered a non-chalant Asuka. She hadn't really thought about it, to her, this marriage was just a continuation of her relationship with Judai, so there wasn't anything to be worried about.

"You're getting married; you're supposed to be nervous!" Momoe exclaimed.

"Sorry if I feel very much at ease, but I don't see this wedding as something more than a formalization of something that we've had for a long time." Was Asuka's level-headed response.

"I guess that's why you were always the best student in school." M omoe retorted.

"What is Fubuki wearing?" Asuka asked her long time friend turned sister-in-law in order to change the subject.

"Thankfully Ryo-san brought an extra tuxedo to lend him." Junko said with a dramatic sigh.

"I think he probably brought that extra tuxedo on purpose, knowing Fubuki's sense of style." Asuka told Junko.

"You might be right." Conceded Junko and they all laughed.

"Ok, you're set." Momoe exclaimed giving the dress one last pull.

"Oh wow Asuka, you look gorgeous." Her friends said making the usually level-headed Asuka blush.

"Ok, now I don't want to leave this place wearing this dress."

Over at the red dorms, the guys were less formal about everything.

Ryo had stuck to the traditional black tux for Judai, assuming Asuka was going to be waering white or something close to white.

"This thing is so stuffy!" Judai was saying pulling at the neckline.

"Judai you have to button up the shirt all the way to the top, that's the way it goes." Ryo was telling him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"But…can't I lose the tie and just go with this one button unbuttoned?"

"You can't look sloppy on your wedding day." Sho told him.

"Can I at least lose the tie?" Judai asked Ryo in a pleading tone.

"It was either the tie or the necktie." Ryo told him holding up the necktie Judai had vehemently rejected.

Judai threw his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Ok let's get going." Ryo told them.

The ceremony was taking place in that stadium where they had many duels all throughout their stay in Duel Academy.

"Aniki, aren't you nervous?" Sho asked Judai.

"Hmmm? No, not really."

"I would think that since it's your wedding day you'd be really nervous, I know I was." Sho said.

"Nah, I trust Asuka." Judai said, thinking Sho was implying he should be nervous that she might run away or something.

"Uh…"

"Sho there is really nothing for Judai to be worried about." Ryo told his younger brother.

"Onii-san I'd like to see you act so cool when you get married."

"That is never going to happen." Ryo dead-panned.

"How can you be so sure onii-san?"

"It's simple really; I've never had that urge."

"Onii-san I knew you were weird, but now I think you're a robot."

"In any case, why are we talking about my private affairs?" Ryo cut Sho off.

The stadium was packed, between their friends and the current students of the Academy, there was not one empty seat.

"I had forgotten how you looked in a dress." Judai told Asuka as she walked in.

"When have you ever seen me in a dress?" she asked defensively.

"Remember when Fubuki wanted you to join him in that one band and he had all those cut-outs of you in different outfits?"

"Oh that. I don't want to remember."

After they said their "I do's" there was a school wide celebration. Asuka took off the dress as soon as she'd said "I do" and shoved it in the farthest corner of the room. Judai had done the same with the tuxedo as soon as he was free to go.

Fubuki sneaked up the newlyweds and whispered in their ears.

"So when am I going to be an uncle?"

"Never." Asuka responded swiftly.

"What do you mean never?" Fubuki asked her aghast.

"I don't like kids." Asuka answered him dryly.

"Judai do something about your wife!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"Eh? But I don't think I want kids either." Judai told his brother-in-law.

"You don't like them either?" Fubuki asked defeated.

"It's not that I don't like them, but I can't imagine having something like that depend on me. It's too much responsibility."

"Fubuki why don't you worry about having your own kids instead of bothering me with it." Asuka cut Fubuki off.

"You're mean." Fubuki whined before sliding away from them.

"He's a handful." Asuka told Judai.

"Hehehe."

"I didn't know you were scared of having kids."Asuka told Judai jockingly.

"Kids really like me, and I like playing with them, hey are fun, but to have one running around, living with me would be too much."

"I just don't like them."

"Well it's not like we are having any kids anyway." Judai told her, taking her hand.

"Why are we talking about kids when we just got married? Let's go enjoy ourselves."

And since they were in a dueling stadium, in a school dedicated to duels, and they were alumni, the party could not end with out its share of duels.

"Oh right, last time there was no definite winner." Asuka said, remembering their graduation duel.

"You're right." Judai replied, as smile on his lips.

"Well then, let's duel."

THE END.

Since I don't know what weddings are like in Japan, I didn't really write that in….well hope u enjoyed reading this, I've enjoyed writing it, even tho my views of romance might not have been so romantic….thanx 4 reading and reviewing this…


End file.
